A Kind Of Love
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: In this story, a cherry theme racer named Jubileena is in love with vanilla theme racer named Vanellope. Will they love each other in everyway possible. Read to find out. (Cherry\Vanilla pairing) (Oh and please review, that keeps me going.)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is a story I decided to do, I don't really have anything else to say, but I hope you like this Chapter of the story, other than that, please Enjoy!)**

* * *

It was another afternoon while racing for a spot in the Random Rosters Race, and Vanellope Von Schweetz was neck a neck with Taffyta Muttonfudge while racing. They were followed by the rest of the racers in the back of them.

While close to the finish line, Taffyta and Vanellope were still tied with each other. And something caught Vanellope off guard. She was looking back to see that Taffyta has been hit with a sweet seeker by Jubileena Bing Bing. Then Vanellope crossed the finish line finishing in first place. Jubileena finished in second place while Taffyta finished in fourth place.

"That was the best race ever" Vanellope said as she got out of her kart in a happy mood. Then Jubileena got out of her Cherriot and went straight up to Vanellope.

"Congratulations on winning although it's only the Random Roster Race" Jubileena said while her cheeks were red.

"Thank you again Jubileena, you been saying that all day to me, why is that" Vanellope said in a nice tone of voice. "Oh its nothing, I'm just trying to be nice is all" Jubileena said while her hands were in her pockets.

"Well thanks Jubileena" Vanellope said as she started her kart and drove away to the castle.

As Vanellope was driving, she accidently stopped her kart to see something on the cinnamon dust ground.

It was a piece of paper that smelled like cherries, it said, "I can never tell if my love is going to find me one day, but until then I shall never tell anyone that I love Vanellope Von Schweetz, the only love of my life till we're plugged in, singed JBB".

Vanellope's heart started to melt at those words on the piece of cherry parchment. "Is this from Jubileena, the way she said those words, I accidently feel something in my sugary heart, I feel warm inside" Vanellope said as she hopped on her kart and headed back to the castle.

* * *

As Jubileena went to her kart, she reached in her pocket to see if she had that paper she wrote this mourning. She looked in every pocket and realized that it was gone.

"Oh no, I lost it, I hope that nobody finds it" Jubileena said to herself. "Hope nobody finds what" Taffyta said with a curious face. "Oh it's nothing really, I just said that out of curiosity" Jubileena said while backing away from Taffyta.

Taffyta and the other racers kept looking at her in a look that said she's hiding something. Then one of them spoke up. "Are you hiding something" Taffyta said while still in a curious look. "Oh no no, I'm not hiding anything, what makes you think that Taffyta" Jubileena said while moving her feet awkwardly.

"Your acting a little strange around us lately, why is that" Taffyta said while trying to get Jubileena to spill it. "Taffyta it's nothing really, I just got a lot of things on my mind right now" Jubileena said while standing her ground a bit. "Look if she doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to" Candlehead said while defending Jubileena a bit.

"Yeah Candlehead is right, she doesn't have to tell us anything" Rancis said while defending Candlehead's answer.

"Ok then, sorry for that statement" Taffyta said while apologizing a bit. "It's ok Taffyta" Jubileena said while hopping in her kart feeling a bit depressed. "Well I'll see you guys later" Jubileena said while starting her Cherriot. She then drove away to her home.

As she got home she went into her room and got ready for a trip to Tappers. She got dressed in a new pair of her racers outfit. While getting ready to leave, she wrote something on a piece of her cherry paper. She wrote, "Vanellope, although we are just racers like everyone else, I love you for who you are, and to me your beautiful than anything in Sugar Rush, singed JBB". After writing that down she putted the note in her pocket and went out the door of her cherry theme home.

As she got out of her home she started her Cherriot and drove away into the night.

* * *

As she was driving her kart, she felt a wind blow in her face and then without knowing, the note fell out of her pocket and was flying in the wind. As she was driving, she felt depressed as she always was when she mentioned Vanellope in her mind. "Oh Vanellope, I wish I could love you, but I have to keep it a secret, I don't want nobody to find out" Jubileena said while driving.

As she got to the exit, she left her kart hidden near the candy cane trees and walked up the bridge to leave Sugar Rush. She was walking up the bridge and she checked her pocket to see if the note was there. She checked in every pocket she had and the note was gone.

"Oh no, don't tell me I lost another note" Jubileena said as she clenched her stomach with her hand. "I hope no one finds the note" Jubileena said while nervous.

She went onto the train to take her to Game Central Station. As she was on the train she kept thinking what reaction anyone would have if the racers or Vanellope had found that note.

She got to Game Central Station and saw that every game character was going about their ways while walking everywhere. She went straight to Tappers and she passed the crowd of game characters.

As she got into Tappers, she was the only one there. "Where is everybody tonight" Jubileena said while looking around. As she went up to sit down on one of the stools a man with a mustache was cleaning a root beer mug and walked up to Jubileena.

"What can I get you stranger" Tapper said in his usual voice.

"I will have a root beer please" Jubileena said in a depressed voice.

"Coming right up" Tapper said.

Tapper got the root beer quickly and gave the root beer mug to Jubileena. "Thank you sir" Jubileena said. "Your welcome kid" Tapper said nicely. As Jubileena was taking a sip of her root beer, Vanellope's friend named Ralph came in.

"Hey Ralph, do you want the usual" Tapper said out loud.

"Sure thing" Ralph said.

Tapper got two root beer mugs and gave them to Ralph. "Thank you" Ralph said to Tapper and was sitting next to Jubileena. "You're welcome Ralph" Tapper said.

Jubileena finished her root beer. "Hey Tapper, can I have another root beer please" Jubileena said in a depressed tone of voice. "Sure thing kid" Tapper said.

Tapper got another root beer at a fast pace and gave it to Jubileena. "Thank you kindly sir" Jubileena said while still depressed. "Your welcome" Tapper said in a nice voice.

Jubileena was drinking her root beer at a fast pace and then all of a sudden, she was crying. Ralph started to look at her and said, "are you ok kid".

"Yes, I'm okay, why do you ask" Jubileena said while more tears were falling from her eyes. "I was just wondering what you were thinking" Ralph said while being nice to the small cherry themed racer.

"Oh it's nothing, just something on my mind that I can't seem to forget" Jubileena said while still crying.

"Oh it's all right" Ralph said as he hugged Jubileena. "You can tell me" Ralph said while hugging Jubileena then putting her down on the stool. "No Ralph, I can't tell you, it's a secret" Jubileena said while calming down a bit.

"Ok then, is it a person you love" Ralph said while looking at her. Jubileena snapped out of her depression and was looking down at the floor. "I'm afraid it is a person I love but I can't tell you who I love" Jubileena said while getting depressed again.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me, whoever your love is I hope you find that special someone" Ralph said to Jubileena. "Thank you Ralph" Jubileena said in a nice voice.

She drank a third root beer and left Tappers.

* * *

After leaving Tappers she went into the entrance to Sugar Rush and was thinking again in her head, "I hope my love finds me one day" Jubileena was saying in her mind.

She was in Sugar Rush and was going into the candy cane trees to find her hidden Cherriot kart. She found her kart and started the engine and drove back to her home.

Jubileena got to her home and parked her kart. She went into her house and was going to get ready for bed.

She went to her room and putted her cherry pajamas on. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth she went out of the bathroom and into her bed.

As she got into her bed she turned off the lights and said, "I will be with you one day Vanellope" Jubileena said. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 1, hope you liked it and please Review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Together

**(This is Chapter 2, I hope you like it, Enjoy!)**

* * *

It was night time in the castle, and Vanellope was getting ready for bed. She kept thinking of the note that she found and kept it in her dresser. As she got ready, she wanted to take a last look at the note before going to bed. Vanellope went to her dresser and took out the note.

The note said, "I can never tell if my love is going to find me one day, but until then I shall never tell anyone that I love Vanellope Von Schweetz, the only love of my life till we're plugged in, signed JBB".

After Vanellope read the note she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got done brushing her teeth she went to her bed to go to sleep. While covering herself with her blanket Vanellope still was thinking of what the note said. "Jubileena, I think I love you too" Vanellope said while blushing at the comment she said. "Jubileena Bing Bing, I love you" Vanellope screamed out loud in her room.

Then Sour Bill came in Vanellope's room in a quick pace. "Are you ok princess Vanellope" Sour Bill said in his regular tone of voice. "It President Vanellope and yes I'm ok Sour Bill" Vanellope said nicely. "Well if you need anything, you know where to find me" Sour Bill said in his depressed voice as he closed the door of Vanellope's room.

Vanellope turned off her lights in her room. "Jubileena, I love you" Vanellope whispered. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours went by and Vanellope woke up all of a sudden. It was still night time outside and it was starting to rain hard outside of the castle. Vanellope took a candy umbrella out and went to her balcony near her room.

As she got out of her room she opened up the umbrella and she was outside at the balcony. She was on the balcony and she kept looking down at the view of Sugar Rush. "The storm is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you Jubileena" Vanellope said as she was depressed all of a sudden. "And I wonder if your sleeping tightly my love" Vanellope said while still depressed.

Then a piece of paper blew in from the winds that were blowing while raining. The piece of paper went onto Vanellope's pajama shirt and it was all wet. Vanellope grabbed the paper and started to read it although it was wet.

The note read, "Vanellope, although we are just racers like everyone else, I love you for who you are, and to me your beautiful than anything in Sugar Rush, signed JBB".

After reading the note Vanellope was in awe about what Jubileena just wrote on the note. Vanellope then started to cry. "Oh Jubileena, I love you for writing that note for me, and I love you for who you are also" Vanellope said while dropping her umbrella and crying while getting wet by the rain.

"I have to tell you that I love you Jubileena, I coming to tell you Jubileena Bing Bing" Vanellope said out loud in a happy tone of voice while still getting wet in the rain.

Then Vanellope glitched down from her balcony, and started running to Jubileena's house, although she was in her pajama's getting wet while running.

* * *

As it was raining down where Jubileena's home was, Jubileena was sound asleep through the hours that went by. Then she woke up from the sound of thunder outside of her home.

As she woke up, she turned on her room lights and went down stairs to her kitchen.

When she got to her kitchen, she grabbed an umbrella and went back up to her room to where the balcony was of her cherry themed home. She opened the umbrella and went onto the balcony of her home.

Jubileena was outside on her balcony and she began to feel depressed. As she was looking down from her balcony all she saw was rain falling down from the nighttime sky.

"Oh Vanellope, I long to see you and to be with you" Jubileena said then she dropped her umbrella and went straight down the stairs of her house. As she went down the stairs at a fast pace she quickly went out the door and closed the door of her home. Not minding the rain, she was in her pajamas and was running to go to Vanellope's castle.

Jubileena started to run as fast as she could while running in the rain. As Jubileena ran she was far from the castle and couldn't see that much in the rain because it was dark.

* * *

Vanellope was far from her castle as she was running in the rain. "I got to get to Jubileena's house" she said while running as fast as she could while it was raining harder in Sugar Rush.

After running for minutes Vanellope dropped to the floor exhausted from running. After panting for a few minutes she got up from the wet cinnamon ground and started running again.

As Jubileena was running she then started to lose her breath. She collapsed with her knees on the wet ground and was trying to take a breather. After stopping to rest for a bit, she started to run again at a fast pace.

While Jubileena was running she then heard fast footsteps approaching her in the dark while it was still raining hard. "Who is there" then she started to run to the figure that she didn't see. As she was running, Jubileena bumped into the figure and was on the floor.

The figure helped Jubileena up from the floor. Jubileena had a clear look when the figure helped her up. "Vanellope is that you" Jubileena said while her heart was beating at a fast pace.

"Yes it's me Jubileena, can I ask you a very important question Jubileena" Vanellope said nicely while blushing. "I was going to ask you the same thing Vanellope, but you can go first" Jubileena said while blushing also.

"Jubileena to tell you the truth, I'm sugar rush in love with you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I sort of been thinking the same thing about you Vanellope" Jubileena said while her heart was beating faster. Then Vanellope took the pieces of paper out of her pajama pockets. "Did you really meant what you said in these pieces of paper Jubileena"?

"Yes I meant it, I didn't know any possible way to tell you that I love you for who you are, and as I kept thinking of you I kept getting depressed about it but other than that I'm glad I told you" Jubileena said with confidence while her heart was beating fast at a fast pace.

Vanellope's heart was starting to beat fast. "I love you Jubileena, as soon as I looked at those papers that flew in the wind and came to me, I knew from then that I wanted to be with you, I love you Jubileena Bing Bing" Vanellope said while blushing.

"I love you too Vanellope Von Schweetz".

Although it was still raining Jubileena started to hold Vanellope's hand and started looking into her hazel eyes. Then Jubileena leaned her head to Vanellope and started to kiss her on the lips.

As soon as Vanellope felt those soft cherry scented lips on hers, Vanellope melted into the kiss and kissed Jubileena back while holding her waist. Then they both collapsed on the wet cinnamon ground while it was still raining.

After kissing for at least two minutes they both parted from the kiss and looked at each other with puppy dog eyes. "I'm glad I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in all of Sugar Rush" Jubileena said while blushing. "I'm glad that I found a perfect girl like you Jubileena, I love you so much" Vanellope said while blushing.

Jubileena putted her hands on Vanellope's chest and felt her heart beating calmly. "Your heart is beating calmly, why is that" Jubileena said while still looking at Vanellope's eyes.

"It's because I'm very happy to be with a girl like you, oh come here you" Vanellope said while grabbing Jubileena's head gently and started to kiss her on the lips again. They both were kissing for a few minutes.

After kissing for a few minutes they both departed from the loveable kiss they shared. Then they both got off the ground and stood up.

"Jubileena, do you want to stay in my castle for the night" Vanellope said while blushing at the comment she said. "I love too" Jubileena said while blushing also. With it they both started to run to the castle while it was still dark and rainy outside.

* * *

They both got to the castle and Vanellope glitched both herself and Jubileena to the top of the balcony where Vanellope's room was. The door was unlocked and they both went into Vanellope's room.

"Do you need a new pair of pajama's Jubileena" Vanellope said nicely. "I sure do" Jubileena said nicely. Vanellope handed the pair of pajamas to Jubileena and Vanellope got another pair for herself to wear.

After a few minutes they were changed into their pajamas. They both yawned and started to head to Vanellope's bed.

They both got comfortable and covered themselves with the blanket. "Well it looks like we are a couple, what should we tell the racers tomorrow" Jubileena said while looking into Vanellope's eyes. "We should tell them that we are together, that way they would know" Vanellope said nicely while looking at Jubileena also.

"I love you to my warm beating heart Vanellope, I'm glad we're together" Jubileena said while she was blushing and looking at Vanellope. "I'm glad you are my one and only love" Vanellope said while blushing. "I'm also glad too Vanellope, I love you" Jubileena said. "I love you to Jubileena" Vanellope said while kissing Jubileena on the lips.

After kissing for at least a minute they both yawned. Vanellope turned off the room lights and the room was completely dark.

"Goodnight Jubileena, I love you" Vanellope said nicely. "Goodnight also Vanellope, and I love you too" Jubileena said while yawning. They both fell asleep after confessing there love for each other out in the rain.

* * *

**(Chapter 2 is finished; I hope you liked it and please review.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling The Racers

**(Here is Chapter 3 my fellow readers, Enjoy!)**

* * *

It was mourning in Sugar Rush and Vanellope was the first to wake up while Jubileena was still sleeping. Vanellope got up and stretched her arms and then she went back on the bed to wake Jubileena.

Vanellope tried poking Jubileena on the shoulders but that didn't work. Vanellope then leaned in and kissed Jubileena on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing Jubileena, she finally woke up and gently grabbed Vanellope's head and returned the kiss.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes and got up from the bed. "Good mourning my love" Vanellope said while looking at Jubileena. "Good mourning to you also baby" Jubileena said with happiness. They both got ready for another day of racing in Sugar Rush.

After getting ready, Vanellope and Jubileena went out of Vanellope's room and down the stairs of the castle to get to the throne room. When they got to the throne room they saw sour bill with a face expression that said why is Jubileena here.

"Ms. President, why is this one doing in the castle" Sour Bill said with a displeased look on his face. "Sour Bill, this is my girlfriend" Vanellope said with happiness in her face. Then Sour Bill looked at Jubileena with a serious face. "Oh well um" Sour Bill said as he was cut of by Vanellope putting a finger on his lip.

"You don't have to say it, its alright Sour Bill" Vanellope said nicely. "Ok then, carry on, just remind me if your going to let visitors stay in the castle" Sour Bill said as he went off to do his duties around the castle.

"Well then let's go to my house and get my kart" Jubileena said while holding Vanellope's hand. "Ok" Vanellope said nicely, then they both left the castle to Vanellope's garage.

They were at the garage and Jubileena hopped on Vanellope's candy kart. "Ok then, hold on tightly my love" Vanellope said to Jubileena. "Oh I intend to my sweet" Jubileena said while giggling a bit and holding on tightly.

Vanellope started the engine to her kart and then drove out of her garage.

* * *

Vanellope got to Jubileena's house and Jubileena ran to open her garage door and get her Cherriot out. Jubileena opened her garage door and hopped in her kart and started the engine. "Ok Vanellope, we can head to the race track to start the day" Jubileena said. "I bet I could get to the track first" Vanellope said while revving her engine. "Your on" Jubileena said while revving her engine also. Then they both sped there karts to get to the race track.

They got to the race track and saw that all the racers were there before them. "Well looks like everybody else made it on time before the quarter alert" Vanellope said while putting her kart into her position marker. "Looks like this is going to be a great day of racing" Jubileena said while putting her kart in the position marker.

After a few minutes of waiting, the race was about to begin. Then Vanellope quickly walked up to Jubileena. "Let's tell them after we do the Random Roster Race Jubileena, ok" Vanellope said nicely. "Fine with me Vanellope" Jubileena said as she was getting into her Cherriot and started the engine.

Vanellope went back to her kart and started the engine. After another few minutes, the quarter alert started. Then the race had begun with Vanellope driving away first, then Jubileena driving away third, as well as the other racers that were following.

After a great day of racing, Vanellope and Jubileena along with the other racers were taking a one hour break until the Random Roster Race was about to begin.

Vanellope and Jubileena drove their karts to the castle.

* * *

They both got to the castle and they got out of their karts. When they got inside, Jubileena was acting a little strange with herself then she poked Vanellope on the shoulder. "Yes Jubileena, what do you want to tell me baby" Vanellope said nicely while looking straight at Jubileena's eyes.

"I think we should fall back on the race today" Jubileena said while getting nervous a bit. "Why do you want me and you to do that" Vanellope said while looking curiously at her girlfriend.

"It's because I want to spend time with you my love" Jubileena said while a tear dropped from her eye. "Oh baby, I love the suggestion, in fact we'll do it" Vanellope said while putting her finger on Jubileena's face and wiping away her tear. "Oh you're the best girlfriend I ever had Vanellope, I love you" Jubileena said while leaning her face and kissing Vanellope on the lips. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she went back to kissing Jubileena on the lips.

After kissing for a few minutes they stopped and did other things around the castle.

After fifty minutes of doing things around the castle, Vanellope and Jubileena went out the castle doors and went to their karts that were parked. Once they both got in their karts, they started the engines and went to the race track to start the Random Roster Race.

* * *

They both got to the track and saw that the racers were here before them. Vanellope and Jubileena parked their karts into their positions and went out of their karts and approached each other.

"Ok then, were just going to fall back on the race, is that right baby" Jubileena said to Vanellope in a whisper so that the other racers couldn't hear. "You bet we are" Vanellope whispered to Jubileena. Then they both went to their karts and started the engine.

Within the moments of waiting, the Random Roster Race started.

Vanellope and Jubileena were far behind the other racers, although they both were going fast with there karts. As they reached up at Cake Mountain all of a sudden a cherry bomb was called for and the mountain started to blow up cake by cake piece.

Vanellope and Jubileena's karts got knocked off Cake Mountain and they landed near frosting. After getting their karts out of the frosting they sped off as fast as they could in order to catch up, although that wasn't part of their plan.

When they got to the tunnel they went down hill of the roadway in the tunnel and then fell down when losing control.

After losing control Vanellope and Jubileena respawned and continued driving out of the tunnel.

They both got out of the tunnel and sped towards the finish line and the Random Roster Race was officially over with Vanellope in tenth, and Jubileena in eleventh place. Vanellope and Jubileena hopped out of their karts and the other racers approached the two.

"How in the name of sweet seekers did you come in last place, especially in the roster race" Taffyta said to Vanellope. "Oh I don't know, I guess today wasn't my day, looks like I didn't make the roster for the first time" Vanellope said to Taffyta and all the racers.

"And you Jubileena, you didn't even make the roster either" Candlehead said out of the ordinary. "Oh I guess it wasn't my day either" Jubileena said as she was smiling.

"I think something is up" Taffyta said while looking at Vanellope and Jubileena suspiciously. "There is no way that you two could have lost even in the roster race, I don't mean to be rude but something is up with you too" Taffyta said in suspicion.

"We don't know what you're talking about Taffyta" Vanellope said while smiling a bit. "Yeah what are you talking about" Jubileena said while smiling a bit also. "Oh I know something is up with you two, and I'm going to find out, come you guys lets go" Taffyta said while walking away.

"Wait" Jubileena yelled to the racers, then the racers came back. "Ok Jubileena, should we tell them" Vanellope said nicely. "Yeah I guess we should" Jubileena said nicely.

"Tell us what" Taffyta said while she and the racers wanted to know what was up with the two. "Yeah, tell us what" Candlehead said. "Uh Candlehead, you don't have to repeat what I just said" Taffyta said to Candlehead. "Ok, tell us all the news you two" Taffyta said while she and the other racers were looking at the two curiously.

"Ok we will tell you guys" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "I guess we will" Jubileena said with a smile on her face also.

"Me and Vanellope, are a new couple" Jubileena spat out with a squeal. All the racers were completely in shock to what Jubileena said.

"It's true you guys, me and Jubileena are a couple" Vanellope said while she gave a kiss to Jubileena on the lips. All the racers stopped, being in shock.

"We wanted to tell you guys, but if we didn't, you all would probably get suspicious, which you were" Vanellope said. "So it's official, me and Vanellope are a happy new couple" Jubileena said with another squeal.

All the racers were just looking at them with happy faces. "Hey if you two are happy, we're all happy" Taffyta said while smiling. Then all the racers were smiling also at the new couple.

"Thank you, all of you, we're happy that you guys understood" Vanellope said while smiling. "Oh you two are welcome" Taffyta said while giving a thumbs up to both Vanellope and Jubileena.

"Well if you guys need us, we will be getting ready for our first date tonight" Jubileena said nicely to all the racers. "Ok then, have a good time you two" Taffyta said nicely. All the racers started their karts and drove away to their homes.

"Well, looks like we told them" Jubileena said nicely to Vanellope. "I'm glad we did, I will be going back to the castle to get ready for are date tonight, I will see you later my love" Vanellope leaned in and gave Jubileena a kiss on the lips.

"I will also see you later my love" Jubileena said in a silly voice.

Vanellope and Jubileena hopped into their karts and were going to their homes to get ready for their first date tonight.

* * *

**(Chapter 3 is finished, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Date

**(Chapter 4 is done, oh and sorry I haven't updated the past weeks, been focusing on my other stories, but without further ado, hope you like this chapter, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope made it to her castle and parked her kart in her garage. After that she hopped out of her kart jumping up and down with excitement. When Vanellope went in the castle to the throne room, Sour Bill was looking at the jumpy president with worry.

"Ms. President, are you ok today" Sour Bill said in his depressing tone of voice. Then Vanellope turned to Sour Bill and hugged him all of a sudden. "Oh Sour Bill, I'm just excited for my first date tonight" Vanellope said as she was hugging Sour Bill even harder.

"Ok Ms. President I don't mean to be rude but you're squishing my candy core" Sour Bill said with his depressed voice. "Oh I'm sorry sour bill" Vanellope said as she putted the small candy down on the floor.

"So what attire are you going to wear" sour bill said to Vanellope. "I really don't know, but I'll find one" Vanellope said as she was rushing up to her room in the castle.

Vanellope got to her room.

When Vanellope got to her room she was picking out a dress to wear for tonight. After looking countless times around in her closet she found the perfect one, it was a short vanilla jeweled bodice ruffle, and had a big blue bow in the back of the dress, along with fancy shoes.

"I think I will fancy wear this adorable dress tonight" Vanellope said in a pretend English accent as she was going in the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

At Jubileena's house.

Jubileena was picking out dresses while looking in her closet. "No this won't do, this won't do either" Jubileena said while still looking for the perfect dress.

"Ah Hah, this is the perfect one" Jubileena said while squealing a bit. The dress was a cherry red floral sequin dress with a little flower on the front of it. And small cherry striped shoes to go along with it. "This is going to be the best date ever" Jubileena said as she went into her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Vanellope got out of the shower and changed in her fancy dress. Vanellope looked in the mirror to see her dress. "Oh I look beautiful" she said while squealing in excitement.

Then Vanellope went back into the bathroom the comb her hair. When she got in the bathroom she took off the licorice bow in the back of her hair and it let her hair completely loose.

"Oh Vanellope, you look positively entertaining" Vanellope said while laughing and mimicking a famous person.

* * *

Jubileena was getting out of the shower and got into her dress. When she was done changing she squealed with joy many times. "Oh sweet mother molasses, I look fine tonight" Jubileena said with excitement. Then she hurried back into the bathroom and combed her hair.

She let her pigtails out of her hair and her hair was completely loose. "Oh dumpy dum, I look so beautiful today" Jubileena said while she was singing. Then she decided to call Vanellope to see if she was ready. She got out her phone and typed Vanellope's number. After a few seconds of waiting, Vanellope finally answered the phone.

"Hello there, who might you be" Vanellope said over the phone. "Oh it's me baby, are you ready for tonight" Jubileena said with happiness. "Oh I'm ready beautiful, what about you" Vanellope said. "Oh I'm ready baby, so should I pick you up, or should you pick me up" Jubileena said nicely.

"Oh I'll pick you up in a few minutes" Vanellope said nicely to Jubileena. "Ok then, I will see you then beautiful" Jubileena said. "Alrighty see you in a few" Vanellope said as she hung up the phone. Jubileena did the same.

After hanging up the phone, Jubileena grabbed a radio and went downstairs to wait for Vanellope. After a few minutes of waiting, Vanellope was outside waiting for Jubileena in her kart.

Jubileena exited her cherry theme home and went running to Vanellope's kart. "Hey baby, how are you doing this fine night" Jubileena said as she leaned and gave Vanellope a kiss on her lips. "Oh I'm doing beautiful baby" Vanellope said as she returned the kiss. Then Jubileena hopped in the back with her radio.

"So what are we doing for are first date baby" Jubileena said with a goofy laugh. Vanellope then looked at Jubileena straight in her eyes. "Oh we're going stargazing over the Sugary Mountains" Vanellope said with a smile on her face.

Jubileena was smiling at Vanellope's idea. "That might be romantic" Jubileena said while she blushed. "Oh believe me baby, it will be" Vanellope said as she started her kart.

"Hold on tight baby, this is going to be a bumpy ride" Vanellope said while revving up her engine. "I intend to" Jubileena said while giggling. Then Vanellope started to drive at a fast pace to the Sugary Mountains.

* * *

Vanellope and Jubileena got to the Sugary Mountains after twenty minutes of Vanellope driving her kart. They both hopped out of the kart and saw the beautiful auroras and stars in the starry night sky.

"This mountain top is fascinating" Jubileena said as she was holding Vanellope's hand. Then Vanellope started looking at Jubileena's eyes. "So what do you want to do baby" Vanellope said with a blush on her face.

"Oh I got an idea" Jubileena said as she was rushing to the kart to get the radio. Jubileena returned with the radio in her hand and Vanellope let out a squeal. "Are we going to dance" Vanellope said nicely.

"You bet we're going to dance" Jubileena said as she turned on the radio and it was playing modern music. "I don't know how to dance Juby" Vanellope said while she was nervous. "Oh don't worry, just follow my lead baby" Jubileena said nicely.

Jubileena grabbed Vanellope's hands and she started to lead Vanellope's movement while dancing. "Ok Vanellope you almost got it" Jubileena said while giggling. "Just keep moving forward and back, forward and back" Vanellope said in a sudden burst of confusion.

"That's right you got it" Jubileena said while giggling. After that song on the radio was over, Vanellope stopped dancing. "So how did I do beautiful" Vanellope said in excitement while her heart was fluttering with joy.

"You did good, I expected you to know how to dance" Jubileena said while giggling. "Well I got a lot to learn beautiful" Vanellope said while giving a kiss to Jubileena on the lips. "Yep, you do have a lot to learn" Jubileena said while returning the kiss to Vanellope.

After a few minutes of waiting for the next song, the next song came. It was swing music. "Oh dear, is that swing music I hear, lets get on with it" Jubileena said while leading Vanellope in a fast dance motion. "I hope I could hold on tight" Vanellope said while laughing.

Jubileena picked Vanellope up and started to swing her around a lot. After a few seconds of doing that Vanellope started to put her hand in the air and started swinging Jubileena around many times. After swing Jubileena around, Vanellope and Jubileena started to move their legs around a lot.

Then they were holding each others hands and did the tango dance, although Vanellope was following Jubileena's lead. Jubileena putted Vanellope on the ground while holding her hand on Vanellope's back, then she picked her up and started swing her sideways.

Then Jubileena stopped dancing as she was too exhausted to do so. "That was the best dance of my life" Vanellope said while laughing. "I guess it was for me also, I never even danced that fast, especially with swing music" Jubileena said while laughing. "That was a fun time baby, I'm glad I'm spending it with the most beautiful girl in all of Sugar Rush" Vanellope said nicely while blushing. "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me baby, I love you" Jubileena said while a tear dropped from her eye.

"I love you too baby, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Vanellope said while touching Jubileena's face and getting off the tear from her eye, then Vanellope leaned in and gave Jubileena a passionate kiss on the lips. Then Jubileena returned the kiss and the two started to kiss while under the starry night sky in Sugar Rush.

After a few minutes of kissing, the couple broke the kiss and started to look at the stars and the auroras in the nighttime sky while laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Oh look at that aurora, the way it moves, it looks so beautiful" Jubileena said with fascination. "Yeah I guess it does, it looks beautiful, but look at the stars" Vanellope said while looking up at the stars.

"That star looks like a kart" Jubileena said while pointing up at the star while giggling. Vanellope was looking around the sky to see if there were any more stars to look at. "That star looks likes a heart" Vanellope said with joy in her eyes. "Oh it's beautiful Vanellope, just like you" Jubileena said while blushing

"That's very sweet of you" Vanellope said while letting a tear fall from her eye. "Oh I love you" Vanellope said while wiping the tear away from her eye and giving Jubileena a kiss on the lips. "I love you too Vanellope" Jubileena said as she returned the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, they both kept looking up at the stars within the hours that passed by.

After looking at the auroras and the stars for two hours, they both yawned. "Well, I'm tired, what do you say we go home" Vanellope said to Jubileena. "I'm with you my love, oh and can I stay over with you again" Jubileena said while looking at Vanellope excitedly. "Sure you can baby, lets just stop at your house so you could get your clothing" Vanellope said while holding Jubileena's hand. "Ok then, it's settled my love" Jubileena said nicely while giggling a bit.

Jubileena grabbed the radio and hopped on Vanellope's kart in the backside. Vanellope hopped in her kart and started the engine. "Like I said before, hold on tight" Vanellope said while giggling. "Oh I intend to my love" Jubileena said while giggling. Then Vanellope started to drive away from the Sugary Mountains.

* * *

Vanellope got to Jubileena's house and Jubileena ran to her house to put her radio back, and to get clothing.

After Jubileena gotten everything, she rushed back to Vanellope's kart and Vanellope drove to her castle.

When they got to the castle, Vanellope putted her kart back to her garage and they both went inside the castle.

* * *

After getting inside, sour bill was waiting in the throne room. "Sour Bill, we have a very important guest staying with us tonight, can you prepare my room please" Vanellope said to the sour candy.

"Yes Ms. President, will do" sour bill said as he was rushing to get Vanellope's room ready.

After sour bill got Vanellope's room in order, Vanellope and Jubileena went up to the room. They both got to the room. "Thank you sour bill, you've done a great job" Vanellope said while petting the sour candy on the head. "You're welcome Ms. President" sour bill said as he closed the room doors.

"Shall we get ready my sweet cherry pie" Vanellope said to the blushing cherry themed racer. "Yes, lets get ready for bed then my sweet candy girl" Jubileena said while Vanellope was blushing a bit. "Oh you" Vanellope said nicely to her while blushing.

After ten minutes of putting on their pajamas, they were ready to go to bed after a good day they had from their first date.

"Well, are first date happened, I'm glad we had a good time Juby" Vanellope said while looking at Jubileena. "I'm glad we had a good time to Van" Jubileena said while blushing. Then both of them hopped on the bed, and covered themselves with the blanket.

"Goodnight my little cherry blossom" Vanellope said while giggling. "Goodnight also my love, I love you, so much" Jubileena said while her heart was fluttering at the words she said.

"I love you too darling" Vanellope said while she kissed Jubileena on the lips. They were kissing for a few minutes. They broke the kiss after the few minutes that passed by.

"You know you're the best thing that ever happened to me Vanellope, I love you" Jubileena said while snuggling with Vanellope. "I love you too, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me too" Vanellope said as she returned the snuggle and began kissing Jubileena on the lips again.

A few minutes have passed and they stopped kissing and they both started to yawn. "Well, I'm ready to go to sleep Vanellope, see you in the mourning my love" Jubileena said as she closed her eyes. "I will see you in the mourning also my love" Vanellope said as she leaned herself to turn off the lights of her room.

They both were sound asleep after a fun time they had on their first date.

* * *

**(Chapter 4 is finished, hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R.)**


End file.
